


Chess

by 16woodsequ



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Metaphor-chess, Real chess, Skywarp finds a human game, Starscream and Prowl would play chess for days, Starscream is good at chess anyways, Starscream is not impressed, battle strategy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16woodsequ/pseuds/16woodsequ
Summary: Really, when you think about it, a battle is just a game of chess.





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me and my sister's idea of Prowl and Starscream playing chess together.   
> They'd plan and play for DAYS. (Meanwhile Jazz is losing his mind-Make a MOVE ALREADY)
> 
> I see them both as equally smart. They'd have to be if they're the second in command.  
> In this case the battlefield is the board. Starscream and Prowl go back and forth as they try to protect the king.
> 
> If either Optimus or Megatron dies, the war will be over. But if Starscream and Prowl were to die.... the war might as well be done for. 

_"Hey Starscream. Look at this." Skywarp popped into existence beside his trine leader._  
_"What is it Skywarp?" Starscream asked looking up from a report.  
"A game I found, the fleshies call it chess"_   

__

____

____

 

Starscream regards the mech from across the field. His counter part, in black and white.  
_How fitting._ Starscream thinks.  
Around him a battle is waging. Mechs fly by, throwing themselves at the enemy. Explosions dot the landscape and cries pierce the sky. Starsccream looks over the battlefield. This isn't war. No.

This is a game.

_"These are the pawns and here's the king. You try to make it so the other player can't move without killing the king."  
Starscream eyed the board. "Sounds dumb." _

__

____

__

A game of wits. A game he and his counter part are forced to throw back and forth. Starscream sighs. A game where everyone is a pawn. And the prize can never truly be reached.

Because always. Always his counter part has his turn. And they both knew the rules of the game.  
Their Commanders may have started this war. But they both now lead it.

 _"Stop throwing your pieces away like that." Skywarp glared, as Starscream sacrificed another game piece._  
_"What?! I'm protecting the king aren't I?" Starscream huffed at the board. A human game._  
_"The game ends when  the king dies, but EVERYONE know the queen is the most important." Skywarp states, making his move.  
 _

____

__

Prowl shields his optics as his gazes through the smoke. Megatron's forces let off a volley of attacks and the Autobots take cover. And then there is Starscream. Swooping through the sky. Gesturing and shouting orders. 

_"The queen can move anywhere she wants. The king is kind of stuck._   _The moment you lose your queen your as good as dead."_

Prowl leaps up. Shouting counter methods through his comm. link. 

 

 _"Checkmate"_  
_Skywarp stared. "Since when did you get so good?"_  
_"It's called practice." answers Starscream. As he stood up an alarm blares through the base. "And my opponent is quite the challenge."_  
  



End file.
